From Heven and Hell
by Toby7
Summary: The realms of Heaven & Hell must come together to defeat a common enemy. When warriors from both sides meet will a bond be formed between them? 2x1, 3x4, 6x5.
1. Default Chapter

From Heaven and Hell  

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW but I do own this story, the plot, and any OCs this story may have.

**Warnings:** Romance, Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Angst, Language, OOC, Lemon/Lime, Violence

**Pairings:** 2x1, 3x4, 6x5, maybe others if I feel like it

Well that's it, I hope that you enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE 

"Alright.  Do you three understand your orders?"  A rushed and frantic voice asked.  A loud explosion shook the room.

"Yes, we understand our mission perfectly.  We will not fail."  The speaker looked at his two partners for their conformation at his statements.  Receiving nods, he turned his attention back to their superior.  "Lord Treize, we wish to depart as soon as possible."

Lord Treize nodded.  "Yes, go; and do hurry.  I don't know how much longer my army can hold out." As if to confirm this, another great explosion was heard.  "We need Her help; I'm afraid that only with an alliance, we can win.  Now, go."  

Another loud explosion is heard and there are desperate pleas and screams heard from the people. 

The three turn to walk out, "And Heero…" He stops and turns while the others left, "please be careful."  Lord Treize pleaded.

"I will."  Heero turned to leave again, but stopped at the door with his hand on the frame, but he didn't turn around.  "You do the same…father."  He was gone.

And with his departure, the Prophecy walked.

**~~&&~~**

The three took off on magnificent, great white feathery wings and flew down from their clouded home. They made their way towards the Sacred Gate; hoping to slip out unnoticed.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.  They were followed through into the Shadow Realm.

**~~&&~~**

****Heero, we're being followed.

I know Zechs.  I'm thinking.

How far from our destination?

Not sure.  Trowa?

Trowa sighed. We have about a two days flight if we don't stop.

Hmm…all right.  Our set course is east.  That's the fastest way.  But we can go through the Ice Alps and try to lose them there. 

Heero…we could use our— Trowa started cautiously.  

NO! *sigh*  No.  We need to save our strength; we don't have much left from that battle as it is.  It's gonna take us an extra day now to reach our destination; if we use our magic, it will zap our reserves, and we don't have the time to stop and rest.

Right.  Then lets go for it.  I can see the Alps up ahead.  Zechs said.

Yes. Now…lets FLY!  With that, they boosted their speed.  Going as fast as they could, trying to evade their pursuers.  But, it was not to be. 

A great battle; ten on three.  The three Angel warriors were able to defeat four of their enemies without their magic, but they grew weary and then had no choice.  Four more were killed but their strength dwindled down, they were overpowered and fell to the ground…a great explosion was heard.

END CHAPTER ONE

**~~&&~~**

Well that was the end of chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it.  Review and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW but I do own this story, the plot, and any OCs this story may have.

**Warnings:** Romance, Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Angst, Language, OOC, Lemon/Lime, Violence

**Pairings:** 2x1, 3x4, 6x5, maybe others if I feel like it

Well that's it; I hope that you enjoy the story.

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey Quatre, what have you been eating?"

"Haha, very funny Duo."  He bopped his friend's head playfully.

"I'm sure he's been eating the same as you Duo.  You're not so light yourself."

"Hmm…I see.  Well then, Wufei, how much do you weigh? Because last time I checked, we all were on the same diet."  He grinned and Quatre giggled.

"And just _what_ are you implying Duo" Wufei growled.

"Why, just the simple fact that you're _heavy_!"  Duo said and then eeped as Wufei flew toward them.

"Well, we may have the same diet Maxwell but you eat more of it!"  Wufei yelled as he chased after Duo.

"Hey!"  Quatre yelled as he was dropped.  Then he giggled and released his wings to catch his fall.  They were giant black feathery wings.  His wings were the only one in three in existence in the Shadow Demon race.  The other two belonged to his two best friends: Duo and Wufei.  No ones quite sure how it happened, but because of them they were the Empress's own personal guard.  And today, was their day off.

"Aha!" Wufei cried as he caught Duo. 

"Hey!  Wufers! Get.Off!!"  Duo laughed.

Quatre laughed at the two of them.  "Come on guys stop messing around.  We're almost to the springs. So get off and—" Quatre was cut off as a great explosion was heard off to their right.

"What the fuck was that?!"  Duo cried.

"I dunno.  Let's go and check it out."  Wufei said.

"Right."  Quatre agreed.  The three of them lifted off into the sky and went towards where they saw the smoke.  When they reached the area they saw three Angels fall to the ground.  They zoomed down to catch them and then gently placed them on the dirt.  The Demons looked into the sky and saw exactly what the Angel's had been up against: Hellcats from the Damon Realm.  There were two left and they were battle worn.  The Hellcats were easily taken out by the Shadow Demons.  

After they burned the Hellcats bodies with their ki energy, they went over to the fallen Angels.  

"So, what do you guys think?  What should we do with them?"  Duo asked as he picked up the Angel with the messy chocolate hair.

"I guess, we should take them back to the palace and tell Empress Dorothy." Wufei suggested.  He lifted the one with the long platinum hair.

"Well, there goes our vacation." Quatre sighed as the other two lifted off into the sky.  "Well, I guess your mine then."  He said to the one with the long bang.  He picked him up and then followed after the other two.

END CHAPTER TWO

You know, it's a lot harder that I thought to make chapters longer than they want to be.  Anyway, that was chapter two.  Review, and I'll update the next chapter. Laters.


	3. Chapter Three

**From Heaven and Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW but I do own this story, the plot, and any OCs this story may have.

**Warnings:** Romance, Action, Fantasy, Supernatural, Angst, Language, OOC, Lemon/Lime, Violence

**Pairings:** 2x1, 3x4, 6x5, maybe others if I feel like it

Well that's it; I hope that you enjoy the story.

_LAST TIME:_

"Well, there goes our vacation." Quatre sighed as the other two lifted off into the sky.  "Well, I guess your mine then."  He said to the one with the long bang.  He picked him up and then followed after the other two.

CHAPTER THREE

Heero woke to the sound of three cheerful voices over to the right of where he was laying.  He opened his eyes and sat up.  Trowa was on his left and Zechs was on his right; they were all lying on cots.

"You're awake." Heero looked at the speaker.  It was a Shadow Demon with black feathery wings.  He was beautiful.  The other two had the same wings as well.  He'd heard about them from the Empress but had never met them or seen them.

"Who are you?"  He asked.

The longhaired Demon spoke again.  [He might be the leader then.]  

"I'm Duo, that's Quatre, and that's Wufei.  How are you feeling?"  He got up and sat on the edge of Heero's cot.

It was then that Heero realized that he was healed.  "Are you healers?"  He was confused; he had thought they were warriors.  He could feel their power coming off in waves.

Duo smiled.  "No, we're warriors but we know healing techniques."

"Oh.  That's useful huh?"  Heero looked around the room again.  It was small; no windows.  "Where are we?"

Quatre answered him.  "You are in a private room at the Healing House.  We brought you to the Palace."

"Oh!  We came to see the Empress.  Lord Treize needs aid.  The Damon Realm has invaded our world and we've come for to ask for help.  Will you take me to her?"

"Yes of course.  Come on we can go now."  Duo grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

~~&&~~

Dorothy was bored.  Nothing interesting was going on in her Realm.  She was just about to go stir up trouble when the Great Doors burst open and one of her most trusted warriors walked through with an Angel in tow.  She stood.  "Duo!  What's going on?  I thought you guys were on vacation."  She glanced at the Angel and smiled.  "Heero!  It's so good to see you!"  She rushed up to hug him.  Duo's eyebrows rose.

"Aunt Dorothy.  It's good to see you as well.  I just wish it was on better terms."  Se let Heero go.

"What's wrong?"  She gasped, "It's not Treize is it?  Is my brother ok?  What happened?"

"The Damon Realm has invaded us and I have come to plead for your help.  I don't know how much my father can hold them off."

"Yes, yes, of course.  Rick!"  She called over to her chief advisor.  "Send someone to get my men ready for battle."  He nodded and left. "Duo I want you Wufei and Quatre to lead."

"What about Heero and his two friends?"

"Right.  Heero you and your friends can lead as well.  Split up the guard Duo."  

He nodded.  "Alright."

"Aunt Dorothy…are you going with us?"  Heero asked.

"Yes.  Let's go get ready."

END CHAPTER THREE

Well that's chapter three.  What did you guys think?  Thanks for all your reviews guys!  If you see any mistakes let me know.


End file.
